How Do You Beat Deja Vu
by mat528
Summary: Another suitor complicates things for Tony.
1. Chapter 1

HOW DO YOU BEAT DÉJÀ VU

**A/N: Another AU featuring my favorite IDOJ episode of all time, "How Do You Beat Superman?" In that one, Jeannie blinks up a fake suitor when Tony doesn't pay attention to her to make him jealous. He almost pops the question before finding out her shenanigans.**

**I thought that perhaps Jeannie might actually meet a real suitor and see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own them, but alas, I don't, and I don't have a genie of my very own to change things. This is a labor of love, not money, and IDOJ is owned by Sony and its subsidiaries.**

CHAPTER ONE

Jeannie pushed her cart at the supermarket that day looking for plover eggs for her Master. She knew that she could have blinked some up for him but that would take very little time, and she was trying to drag out her day as much as she could.

It wasn't as though she had a lot to do since baseball season started and her master, Major Anthony Nelson, was riveted to the television set these days. The magic maiden had thought that he would change given the circumstances that happened a few months before. Tony had ignored her when all she'd wanted was to spend time doing things with him. He wanted nothing more than to watch Florida Tech and other teams during the football season. It had taken every urge within her not to blink all of the teams out of existence or fix time so that football had never been discovered to get her master to notice her more.

But Jeannie knew that wouldn't solve her problem. It would only further alienate the man she loved more than any other she had ever known. Besides, if football didn't exist, baseball or hockey or some other sport would take its place and the cycle would begin all over again. When Tony failed to do his duty and take her to the supermarket—only the _supermarket, _not even a concert that would have taken longer—Jeannie had had enough. So, enter one phony Tony Millionaire, the dashing, taller, darker haired rich man who had her master competing with him to win her heart. Too bad it all went down the river when Major Nelson had discovered that the suitor wasn't real.

Too bad that, even though Tony had gone with her to the market that day and on some other days, he was still parked in front of his television set watching Florida Tech each night. Jeannie thought that some nights she would scream.

So it was that this day she decided to go to the store alone while her master was at NASA. She could have waited until he arrived home, she knew, but why bother? Jeannie found the eggs she wanted and was about to go to the checkout line when another woman's cart rammed into hers.

"I saw those first!" the other woman said. Both looked over to the eggs where the shelf had been emptied of the plover variety.

"You did _not!" _Jeannie defended. "I had them five minutes before I ever saw you!"

"The manager said that he would hold those for me, and when I went to get him, you helped yourself to _my _purchase, so hand them over!" the woman insisted, holding out her hand.

"No!" Jeannie yelled, her voice growing louder. "I need these for my master!"

The magic girl's adversary huffed and said, "Oh! Of all the nerve! Not only do I have to deal with a thief, but a kook as well!"

Jeannie started thinking how she could blink her way out of this situation. She could turn the woman into a toad, but that would have been redundant. She could do things the mortal way and get the manager to settle this, but that would create a scene, and hadn't her master told her about not calling any attention to herself?

She was about to settle for turning the woman into something when the genie heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse me, ladies, what seems to be the trouble?" a voice asked from behind Jeannie. The obnoxious woman, a buxom blonde, looked up from her to see a handsome male who was looking at Jeannie's foe. She saw his even, white teeth and smiled.

"Nothing, except…" the other woman began.

The man finished by saying, "…you wanted these eggs, and my manager, Felix Davis, had promised them to you, right?" Just then, a middle aged, slightly balding man with a store uniform and a name tag which read, "Felix" on it, ran up with another container of the eggs.

"We just unpacked them, Mrs. Townsend, and we didn't get the chance to stock them," Felix told her. The woman picked the package from the manager's hands and deposited them in her cart. Without another word, she went on.

"The nerve of some people," Jeannie said. The man came beside her. She looked over and saw that, in addition to a dark brown blazer, he had sparkling grey-green eyes and blond hair.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," he told her. "If you forget this unfortunate incident, I'll make certain you get your groceries free for a month."

Jeannie peered at him. "You are able to do that?" She wondered.

The man smiled again, answering, "Yes. I'm Mike MacAllister, the owner of this market."

"I am most grateful, Mr. MacAllister," Jeannie told the man. She started to go, but he gently grabbed her arm. Jeannie turned her head toward him and gave him an insistent look.

"Mr. MacAllister," she began.

"Uh uh, it's Mike," he said. "And I'm sorry for grabbing your arm just now, but I didn't want you to leave without agreeing to have dinner with me."

"But you do not know anything about me," Jeannie responded, starting to leave. MacAllister walked beside her. After studying her further and being captivated by her beauty, he tried again.

"Look," he told her, "I'm not some pervert. Have dinner with me tonight and judge for yourself. I'll pick you up whenever you say, and I promise, if you don't like me afterwards, I'll leave you alone. I can even let you meet me instead at a neutral location if you don't want me to pick you up. How about it, Miss…?"

Jeannie thought about declining his offer; after all, like her master had said when she had blinked Tony Millionaire outside of his door and Major Nelson had opened it, "nice girls don't go out with men who pick them up in supermarkets."

On the other hand, her dark side thought, this might be a plum opportunity to teach Major Nelson another lesson, and this time, she had a real man who could at the very least be a companion for her.

"Miss Jeannie…" Jeannie supplied, trying to think about her last name. Her eyes fell on the orange in her shopping cart as she said, "…Orange."

Mike MacAllister frowned at hearing her unusual name but brightened a moment later, saying, "That must be a French name, like L'Orange or something, right?" He didn't wait for Jeannie to agree before he led her to the checkout line.

"Henry," he instructed one of his clerks, "take extra special care of her. She's one of my clients."

Henry said, "Yes, sir, Mr. MacAllister!" The younger man started ringing up Jeannie's purchases, and as she saw Mike MacAllister walk away for a moment to attend to someone else, the magic maiden praised Allah for her good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

HOW DO YOU BEAT DÉJÀ VU

CHAPTER TWO

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything publicly recognizable, like the Mets, and any names of players, real or imagined, is strictly confidential. Please read and review.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony Nelson let himself in his home with a weary expression on his face. There were changes and more changes to the Galaxy program NASA was working on. He wondered when, or if, they would ever commit to a single design for the spaceship that he and Roger would be using in the near future.

_I wonder if Jeannie could…_he thought; then, as quickly as the thought for a new design by magic means had wormed its way into his mind, the astronaut told himself, _kill that thought._

Jeannie meant well, he knew that, but every time she aided him, he got into more trouble with Doctor Bellows. Lord only knew when General Peterson would also start seeing things…and when he would order a Congressional investigation. Major Anthony Nelson would not risk a court martial, or being locked up due to Jeannie's help.

He knew that what he needed right now was not a little magic, but a lot of stimulation of the baseball variety. Although the St. Lucie Mets had not scored this year, Tony was a huge fan, mostly because one of the players, Darrin Johns, was a frat brother. He knew that the Mets would score soon and make it to the major leagues. Going into the kitchen and helping himself to some leftover popcorn, he turned on the television and was soon engrossed in the baseball game.

Major Nelson was a quarter of the way through it before he noticed how quiet the house was. Jeannie had not disturbed him like she usually did. There were no suggestions to go to the beach, or a movie about Aristotle or Cleopatra, or even for him to take her to the supermarket. That meant only one of two things: either she was fuming and he would be in for it and would have to command that she not turn him into something or blink him somewhere like a prison cell, or she wasn't in her bottle.

The commercial started, and Tony walked over to his coffee table where the bottle was. He peered inside, but all he saw was the same pillows and purple couch that she had. There was a fashion magazine neatly folded on her couch and a green pair of slippers on the floor inside, but there was no sign of Jeannie.

"Jeannie! Jeannie!" He called in a panic. He really didn't mind her being outside of her bottle occasionally, but if she had been gone all this time….Tony could hear the game starting again. He went to his dining room chair, wondering where she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Jeannie had persuaded Mike to take her home, partly so he could see where she lived, and partly so that her master could see _him. _They said lightning never strikes twice, but in the case of Major Anthony Nelson, she would be willing to bet that it would. When he saw the tall, blond owner, he would be green with envy.

For one thing, Mike was taller than Tony by at least two and a half inches. He was also perfectly sculpted, like he had been made out of bronze just like a Greek statue. He had made her laugh when he took her home in his sports car, and he was a perfect gentleman as he held open a door for Jeannie. Oh yes, the magic girl decided, Mike would do very well. She genuinely liked him, and he would make her master take notice of her as a woman. If not, a girl could do much worse than Mike MacAllister.

Tony heard an engine pull up close to his house. He groaned as he realized he wanted to see who this visitor was. It could have been Doctor Bellows, there to disturb his afternoon like the psychiatrist often did; or it could be Roj, there to tell Tony about a new girlfriend he'd picked up. But Roger would more than likely be watching the Mets game, and Doctor Bellows had already seen Tony earlier that day.

The astronaut kept his hearing sharp as he heard footsteps coming up his walkway. Outside, Jeannie and Mike held hands when they approached the house. Mike noted the address: 811 Palm Street. He took in the quaint, small dwelling with the trellis and the ivy hanging on it. He knew his dream girl would live in a place like this. It was very well situated.

"Well…" Mike started saying. He found that words eluded him when he looked into Jeannie's eyes.

"Well…" Jeannie said too, staring into Mike's grey-green orbs. They were a lighter shade than Major Nelson's, and they were looking at her with admiration. Mike stopped staring just then and his eyes studied the exterior of the house again.

"You have a beautiful home, Jeannie," he said.

"But you have not seen it yet," Jeannie protested. Mike brought her gloved hand up to his long fingers. She thought that his hand resembled Liberache's and wondered if the store manager played the piano.

"I know, but I'll be willing to bet that the inside is as lovingly tended as the outside," Mike asserted. Jeannie's lovely, pink lips turned upward, revealing perfect white teeth when she smiled.

"You didn't tell me whether you want me to pick you up for dinner or whether you want to come by my house," Mike reminded her.

"Pick me up at 7," Jeannie requested.

Before either said anything else, she wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and kissed him passionately. Mike had no problem returning the kiss, gusto for gusto. They continued kissing when Major Nelson opened his door.


	3. Chapter 3

HOW DO YOU BEAT DÉJÀ VU

CHAPTER THREE

_Before either said anything else, she wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and kissed him passionately. Mike had no problem returning the kiss, gusto for gusto. They continued kissing when Major Nelson opened his door._

"Just what do you think you're doing, young lady?" Tony thundered. He grabbed Jeannie's arm just as Mike reacted with a "hey!"

Major Nelson knew in his heart of hearts that this man wasn't real. He was another figment of Jeannie's imagination, just like Tony Millionaire had been. The astronaut might fall for one of his genie's tricks once, but this time, he would not be fooled!

"Jeannie, who is this?" Mike asked, growing angrier with each passing second.

"Butt out, buddy!" Major Nelson shouted. He turned furious eyes on Jeannie and ordered, "all right, Jeannie! Blink him out!"

_Blink me out? _Mike thought as he stared at Major Nelson. _I knew astronauts were crazy, but not __**this **__nuts!_

Aloud, he asked, "Jeannie, just who is this guy? Are you two married?"

Major Nelson bit out a short laugh as he said, "No, we're not married."

Before further damage could be done, Jeannie put in, "Major Nelson is a relative."

"A relative?" Mike shouted. After a moment, the store manager calmed down.

"Never mind," he told them. "I've heard enough. It was a great pleasure meeting you, Jeannie. Pity I can't say the same about your family member, here." Mike turned away and started walking toward his car.

"Michael, wait!" Jeannie cried, going after him. Tony caught up to her as he started his car and drove off. She turned angry eyes on her master.

"How could you?" She cried, going inside the house.

Major Nelson followed her. "How could _I?" _He asked incredulously. "How could you blink in another one, huh? Did you really think I'd fall for that trick a second time?"

Jeannie swallowed, saying, "Master, he was real. I did not conjure him up."

"Right..." Tony said, still seething with anger. Jeannie had lied to him before, or at least, she hadn't told him the whole truth sometimes, and he was not prepared to listen to anything she wanted to say now.

_But supposed she's right? Suppose he's real? _His more logical side argued. If that guy was, Tony realized he had more to worry about. He might actually lose Jeannie if she decided she preferred Mike what's-his-name better than she liked him. Mike could be a figment of her imagination, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Back in the bottle," Major Nelson ordered. Jeannie's eyes started tearing.

"But Master..." she protested. Inwardly, Tony knew he was being a bastard, but he just had to be sure.

"In, now!" he commanded. Jeannie vanished, smoking into her bottle. Like he so often did, Tony checked to see that she was safely tucked away, but didn't put the lid on her bottle.

Pacing inside, the magic girl decided that enough was enough. When she got out, she would get as far away from Tony Nelson as was humanly possible, and she would seek Hadji's aid in ridding herself of her increasingly tiresome Master, no matter how painful that would be. Maybe, if she was lucky, Mike would rise to the occasion and be her new Master.

Her mind made up, Jeannie put her pillow under her head and dove into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**A/N: Will Jeannie get help regarding a new master? Please read and review.**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeannie woke up from her nap completely resolved as to her course of action. She smoked out of her uncorked bottle and looked around for Major Nelson. Hearing Tony's footsteps upstairs, she called for Hadji to appear. A sound was heard, like the tinkling of water.

"How may I help you?" a young, female, high pitched voice asked. It was followed by an purple puff of smoke and a girl who was younger than either Jeannie or Hadji by at least 1,000 years, by the older female genie's estimation.

Like Jeannie, she had on a harem costume. Unlike the older genie however, the girl's costume was lavender and it was cut lower where her chest was. Her hair was caught up in a small hat like Jeannie's was but it was much longer in back and hung down her waist. The girl had blonde hair, but it was almost white in comparison. Her figure, while slim, was not as developed as Jeannie's. Her round face was pretty, with its blue eyes and full pink lips, but it had a vacuous look.

"Who are you?" Jeannie asked. She had thought that Hadji's relatives had died out over the long passage of time, but the appearance of this young girl indicated that she could have been mistaken.

"I am Hadji's niece, Fayah," she said. "You must be Jeannie. He talks about you all the time."

She giggled loudly, causing Major Nelson to come to the foot of the stairs.

"Jeannie, is that you giggling?" Her master wanted to know.

Not wanting to tell Tony what she was up to, Jeannie fibbed, "Yes, master." Fayah covered her mouth and smothered her voice as Jeannie reprimanded her softly, "Now see what you have done!"

"Well try to keep it down, okay? I've got to work on some paperwork for project Galaxy up here," the astronaut ordered.

"Yes, Master," Jeannie responded. When she heard Major Nelson's retreating footsteps, Jeannie breathed a sigh of relief.

Looking at the girl, she said, "Follow me." Jeannie turned into her usual pink smoke and went inside her bottle. Fayah followed, her purple smoke materializing just seconds after Jeannie turned into her true self and sat on her couch.

The older genie sized the girl up and down. _She reminds me of Tanya, _Jeannie thought, frowning.

Tanya was a belly dancer that her grandfather wanted. Jeannie hoped that her grandmother had not found out about her husband's indiscretions with the other maiden. Fayah was also the type that would lure her grandfather away from Jeannie's grandmother just by looking at him. Even worse was the fact that Fayah was so pretty that she could probably also lure Jeannie's master away, particularly if she disguised herself so that Major Anthony Nelson didn't know the other magic girl was a genie.

"Where is Hadji?" Jeannie asked a little miffed. The vacuous girl paid her emotional state no mind.

The girl giggled again, saying, "Uncle Hadji had to go on an errand. He asked that I take any messages while he is away. I can also handle some small tasks."

"Oh?" Jeannie asked, knowing what Fayah's answer to her question would be.

When it looked like Fayah would nod again, Jeannie asked, "I want a new master." Fayah's lips curled downward.

"Why would you want that?" She asked, shrugging. "I mean, if that handsome sounding man was your master, I'd want to wait on him day and night!"

Jeannie tried again. "Look, Fayah, it is complicated, and I would rather not discuss why I wish to have someone else."

The girl bit on her perfectly manicured and polished nails before she answered. "Uh..." Fayah said nervously, "I don't know anything about getting one genie out of a contract binding her to her master. It's major magic, and I can only do little things. You might want to wait until Uncle Hadji gets back, or if it's that important that you get another master right away, you may want to arrange for your bottle to be found by another mortal!"

She jumped up and down, clapping. "Oooohhh! That is the solution!"

Jeannie wanted to say, "I already had thought about that!" She didn't, however.

The older genie knew that Hadji's niece was only trying to help. Maybe Fayah was right. After all, she had done the unthinkable and arranged for the visiting Russian Major Sonja Tiampkin to find the bottle, hadn't she? Perhaps all it took was for Jeannie to wait for Mike to meet her at the house, or somewhere else, and then cause him to touch the bottle and open it. Then, he would be her new master, and she could be truly happy.

She looked at Fayah and said resolutely, "Give your uncle my best when he returns."

Fayah said, "Okay!" She smiled then vanished, happy that she had made a difference in someone's life.

Jeannie materialized a telephone in her bottle and dialed. When she heard Mike's voice, she was overjoyed.

"Michael," she said into the receiver when the phone was picked up.

"Jeannie, darling," Mike's voice sounded on the other end. "How are you?" Suddenly his disdain came over the line as he added, "And, how is Papa Bear?"

"We are all well," Jeannie responded. She told Mike, "and I am sorry for Major Nelson's interruption. He is very protective of me, like an uncle."

"He sounded almost like a jealous suitor," MacAllister's baritone commented, adding, "not that I blame him. If I had a dish like you in my grasp, I wouldn't let it go."

_Dish? _Jeannie thought, wondering about Mike's comment.

It wasn't hard to picture the way Mike had probably looked when he'd said that. Mike's voice sounded almost lustful, like he'd wanted to nibble on her ear. She wished Tony could sound like that, just once. Her possible future beau had gotten Tony's personality all wrong. He wasn't jealous or romantic, or any of the things she had wanted him to be for so long. Jeannie supposed she could have blinked in a phony Tony who would have complimented her non stop. But she wanted the real one to do that. No matter how close to Major Nelson the copy looked, he just wasn't real enough.

"Jeannie?" Mike's voice cut into her thoughts. "Is everything all right, my dear?"

"Yes, Michael," she said. "Would you like to come over?"

"Will it be all right with the warden?" his worried voice asked.

"Certainly," Jeannie assured him. "I will make all of the arrangements."

"Well, okay," Mike's voice still sounded dubious to her ears, but he asked, "eight o'clock? If that's a problem then let me know." When he heard her agree, Mike hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Major Nelson fingered his t square and looked over his notes on Project Galaxy. He mustered up enough enthusiasm to tackle the diagrams in the mathematical book he'd gotten from the library, but after writing all of the equations down, Major Nelson yawned.

His head lolled for a moment; then he found himself sleeping face down on his desk. While he slumbered, the astronaut had a dream. Tony ran through several pink clouds, searching in vain for Jeannie.

"Jeannie! JEANNIE!" His dream self cried. But, Jeannie didn't answer.

Tony ran through the smoke, searching for any signs of life. Suddenly, he came to the edge of a large gathering. There were many people, cheering and clapping. Tony strained his eyes, but he couldn't see anything.

"Major Nelson!" He heard a familiar voice exclaim.

Tony saw Doctor Alfred Bellows directly in his path. The psychiatrist was in a booth much like the one Lucy Van Pelt from the Peanuts used. He was in his full colonel's uniform, and he was taking tickets. Next to him, handing them out was Mrs. Bellows. When Amanda looked up and saw Tony Nelson, she smiled.

"Major Nelson, hello!" She greeted. "You're really pushing your luck, aren't you!"

"Huh?" Tony queried, still looking for anything other than the cheering crowd.

He saw Mrs. Bellows lean over to whisper something into her husband's ear. "Darling, maybe you _should _have helped the Major!" She said, shaking her head. "Now it will be too late."

"Poor Major Nelson..." the Bellows both said.

"Why are you saying that?" Tony asked, clueless. The Bellows gestured Tony inside a gate.

"I don't understand," he said. "You both want me to go through the gate?"

Doctor Bellows told him, "It's the best help I can give you."

Tony cautiously walked toward the massive, black gate and entered. He still saw even more pink smoke. The astronaut found Roger a moment later. Tony's best friend had two extremely gorgeous women on either side of him. One was Miss Atom Bomb the other was Miss Lucky Hearts. Tony didn't know how he knew about Miss Lucky Hearts, since his eyes told him that he had never met her. But, somehow, he knew instinctively.

Miss Lucky Hearts pushed back her parted brown hair and turned a pair of the deepest brown eyes on Tony. He saw a brilliance in them that he'd never known; a fire that seemed to burn long and deep with an eternal light. She grabbed his hand suddenly and held it to her chest as if she were reading him somehow.

"Hey, Tony!" Roger cried. "Meet my two wives!" Roger kissed Miss Atom Bomb on the cheek first, then Miss Lucky Hearts.

"Roj, what are you talking about?" Tony questioned. "You're not married."

"No, _you're _not married," Roger told his friend, "and now, it's too late."

"What do you mean, Roj?" Tony asked. Roger started to walk away; then, Miss Lucky Hearts turned around.

"If only you'd have let me help you find a girl," she said sadly. "Then, things would have been better." She and Roger disappeared, leaving the astronaut alone.

"All right!" Major Nelson cried, his anger clearly displayed. Beyond that emotion resided his fear. He wanted out of this dream, which was fast becoming a nightmare, but he didn't know how he could leave.

"Jeannie!" Tony snapped. "Quit horsing around! I know you're here!" He pushed through some more people, looking for another clue, or a familiar face that wouldn't tell him it was too late.

_Too late for what? _Tony wondered. _Too late for marriage, or too late for love? Too late to meet someone, or all of the above? _

Aloud, Major Nelson shouted, "Look, Jeannie: enough is enough!" He spun around trying to see if she was in this crazy dream.

"It doesn't matter what you throw at me!" He cried defiantly. "I _can't and will_ _not _marry you! So, just...get on your magic carpet and get back in your bottle and don't bother me again with your wedding ideas!"

"Tony!" Major Nelson heard General Martin Peterson say. The astronaut turned around to see him in a white dress uniform.

"Aren't you dressed for the ceremony?" General Peterson inquired.

Tony was insistent as he said, "Sir, there isn't going to _be _any wedding ceremony! I'm not ready to be married!"

"Not you, Tony," General Peterson said. He pointed to a soundstage directly in front of them and the onlookers.

"Them!" Tony's superior officer told him.

Major Nelson glanced at the stage, and then he paused to see Jeannie wearing a beautiful wedding gown, her hair caught up in a longer ponytail pushed through her tiny little hat. She had harem pants on, and the front of her outfit was decorated with tiny sequins. Next to her, Mike MacAllister looked resplendent in his white tuxedo. He leaned down and kissed his wife. Several cheering people threw rice at the happy couple.

General Peterson clapped MacAllister on his shoulder, saying, "Mike, my boy! I'm so proud of you! You did the one thing Tony never did, and I'm prepared to reward you for it! How would you like to head Project Galaxy?"

"Sir!" Tony shouted. General Peterson looked at him.

"That's _my _project!" the astronaut shouted.

"Not anymore," the general said. "We can't have you being late for everything, Tony! Too many lives depend on your timeliness!"

Just then, the Blue Djinn appeared, saying, "Now, infidel, you will _suffer _for not acknowledging your love! How does thou wish to pay?"

Tony ignored the male genie as he spotted his genie walking further and further away. "Jeannie!" He cried. "Jeannie!" He ran (or tried to run) after her, but his steps grew more labored.

Everyone declared, "too late" in Tony's mind, like a chant. Then, before Tony could free himself from the quagmire, he found that he was inside a blue glass sphere. He could make out the sky and some clouds, but little else.

"Hey!" He cried, banging on the glass.

The bobbing up and down that he felt indicated to him that he was in the ocean. Tony wondered where he was. Was he in a glass boat, or was it some other structure? He smelled salt water all around him as he could feel the waves carrying him somewhere.

_I've got to get out of here! _Tony told himself. He put out his hands and started pushing his glass prison so that it drifted toward what he hoped was the shore. After a seemingly endless battle with the elements of the sea, Tony felt a sinking sensation. He looked toward the source, and found that he was in some sand.

"Great!" The astronaut cried, still wondering where he was.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. He felt his prison moving, as though it were being picked up. After several moments, he heard the sound of something being uncorked.

_Free! _He thought. Tony started to leap toward the top of his cell, but all of a sudden, he could feel his muscles change. The astronaut saw blue-green smoke all around him. No, he realized, not just around him, but _through _him. He materialized outside of the glass, but he knew that he had not climbed out of the jail he'd been in.

Putting two and two together, Tony knew what the Blue Djinn had done. Somehow, someway, the astronaut had been transformed into a genie!

_Oh, no! _Tony thought. He saw that he had a male version of a harem costume, and he was standing in front of a young woman.

The young woman's features were attractive, but she had a coldness about her. Her ebony colored hair was cut short and she was dressed in a business suit. Her figure rivaled that of Jeannie's. It was perfectly sculpted, from the medium sized chest to the tiny waist to the not too fat hips. Her pale skin provided a contrast to her black hair, but what drew a person's eyes to her features were the woman's orbs. They were a pale crystal blue. They stared at Tony as if having a genie were nothing new and she wanted to give him instructions as soon as possible.

"You are my slave," she said. "You are my genie!"

"Now, look, lady..." Tony started to say.

"Be silent!" The woman snapped. Tony found that he could not speak.

"Very good!" The woman said as though she were appraising a prized melon at a fruit stand.

"You were promised to me by the one I made a pact with," she told Tony. "Now, you will know a new life!"

Tony saw another figure: Jeannie. When he cried out to her, she said, "Oh, master! I've been captured, too, and you could have saved us! Now, it is too late for both of us...". All Tony could do was stare at his genie, wondering why he didn't take control and tell her his feelings when he'd had the chance. He looked at her helplessly, when...

The dream dissolved as Major Nelson jerked himself awake. "Uhhh...!" He cried, struggling for a moment to get his bearings. Seeing his desk upstairs, the clock on the wall, the checkered drapes on his window, and the globe on the drafting table he worked on, Tony wiped at the sweat on his brow.

It had been a dream—a very _strange _dream, and a very profound one. His logical mind told him that it was just a fantasy; a negative imagining. But the other parts of his mind were not so convinced. Suppose some parts of it were real? Suppose, through the course of events, Tony lost everything including his freedom by not marrying Jeannie, or at least, confessing his feelings to her?

He had been terrified that telling her about what he felt in his heart was too risky; that sharing so much of himself with her would result in him losing the fragile grip he had on the world. But what if the opposite were true? What if his reluctance to reveal himself bought him a "go directly to jail" in the game of life and love?

Tony knew that, no matter what, he should at least clear the air and tell Jeannie the truth as soon as he found out if Mike MacAllister was real. If he was, and she did want to be with him, then so be it. But, if she didn't want to be with the other man, then he had to take a chance and declare his love for her.

He went downstairs and saw Jeannie putting some lipstick on, her blue dress looking so attractive as it skimmed down her slender frame. She started to open the door, but Tony was quicker, slamming it.

"Jeannie," he told her, "we have to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

HOW DO YOU BEAT DÉJÀ VU, CHAPTER FIVE

**A/N: Now for some drama in the relationship that is Tony and Jeannie...Please read and review, thanks.**

Hearing her master's words, Jeannie didn't turn from the mirror to regard Tony. She just switched from putting on her lipstick to applying some blush.

"What did you wish to discuss, master?" She asked in a slightly miffed tone. After all, hadn't her master said he wanted to work on his latest project, which was tantamount to his telling her to "go away until I need some more food or something minor"?

"We need to talk about your date," Major Nelson told her, his voice determined.

Jeannie turned from the mirror, regarding him. She resisted the little skip her heart was doing at his nearness. "What about him, master?" She asked.

"You can't go out with him," Tony said.

Like with her pretend suitor Tony Millionaire, Jeannie could see the stirrings of jealousy. But that was all she saw. That was a start, but for her, at this moment, it wasn't enough.

_Thou art a simpleton! _She scolded herself. _Did you really think he'd confess his love, like the soap operas you watch? And why do they call them 'soap operas', anyway? _Jeannie shook off her thoughts and focused on the man before her.

"And why not?" Jeannie countered. "It is not as though I can't take care of myself."

Tony's mind was blank. He had wanted her to stay home, but how? It wasn't as though he could force her not to date whether her new boyfriend was a figment of her imagination or real. Actually, he reasoned, he knew he _could _forbid her, but that would only push her away, and he didn't want to do that.

"Because he's a girl chaser and he..." the astronaut started saying lamely.

He tried to come up with a plausible response. The words "because he's got shifty eyes and he's a hand kisser" came to mind. But he couldn't say them again, mostly because that would have sounded stupid.

"Because you're _mine," _Tony declared.

Jeannie knew that technically, she _was_ his, but she decided not to agree to that. She wanted her specific goal: to hear Tony state once and for all that he loved her. Nothing else mattered to her, and she would gain his love if it was the last thing she ever did. Jeannie hoped that what she was about to do was the right way to go about things.

"I may be your genie, but I am not yours!" She cried. "You have made no secret that you are not interested in me. You may like me, but you will never love me. You wish only to have me do little things, and even then, I am 'causing you more trouble', is that not what you always say?"

Tony could not believe that she had actually said those things to him! He had to put up with a lot from her, and now, she was acting as though she was married to him, or something. It was time for the master to assert himself.

"Because you do cause trouble!" He flung back. "You don't know the first thing about the powers you have, and you certainly don't know how to be anybody's genie!"

She remembered the time when Major Nelson had gotten the _Tales of the Arabian Nights _book to set her straight. For both of them, it had been a disaster. Tony had been tortured, and she had been despondent and sickened by the amount of cruel things the book had made her do. If he thought about finding another book like that one to command her with, she was in trouble.

Trying to make him see that "it takes two" as they said in her native land, Jeannie snapped, "Well, you do not know how to be a good master! You do not know how to wish for things, and you want things that get you into trouble! I am not a mind reader! I do not know how to please you most of the time!"

Tony was beyond just trying to make a point. He was getting pretty steamed at her. The next words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to take them back.

"Maybe your precious _Michael_ would be a better master," he said venomously. At Jeannie's stricken look, Tony knew he'd crossed a line. Major Nelson instantly regretted his words.

"Jeannie..." he said. She shook her head.

"No, do not say it," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Jeannie, I'm s-" he started to apologize. She turned hurt, angry eyes on him.

"Do not say you are 'sorry', for you are not!" Jeannie thundered. "I should have kept you as a pet when I had the chance, or-or put you in jail, or something else to keep you from tormenting me!"

Tony's guilt and upset were etched in his eyes. "How did I torment you?" he asked in a broken voice as he processed her confession.

"It is not easy, being what I am," she whispered more to herself than to him. "For two thousand years, I was inside of a prison, and not an open one with bars, but a tiny, sealed bottle. My only companions were the occassional seagull if that bird happened to be flying over my bottle and I could hear its cries or a fish if it made noises. When you released me, it was the happiest day of my life! And, when you said, 'I'm setting you free', that was the most wondrous news! But now, I know I am not free. I am not only bound by the mystic powers you possess with your control over my bottle, I am bound by my love for you. That is my torture, master."

Although Tony had known that Jeannie had feelings for him, hearing her say that she loved him made him feel ten feet tall. He repeated her words. "You love me?" he asked with wonder.

"I do, and it seems that I am doomed by that," Jeannie said.

The sadness that he'd caused her so much pain became overwhelming. Tony had his issues, but he certainly didn't want his genie to be upset, and she did have a point. He wasn't experienced as a master; he was an astronaut, not a wisher who wanted things done for him. He was extremely independent and so was Jeannie. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

After a moment's pause, Jeannie asked with trepidation, "Master, are you going to put me back in my bottle now?"

_How could I? _Tony mentally asked. He swallowed, willing himself to be calm and composed. "No," he responded, inwardly afraid she'd leave. "Why?"

"Because I wish to go for a walk," she said. "I promise I will be like a quiet, little mouse. I will cause no trouble, and you can...can...". She hesitated as she thought, _can what? Return to the ball game?_

Tony wasn't concentrating on watching Florida Tech or any baseball teams on the television. The astronaut tried not to slump. He knew where she would go: she would run to _him. _And, as he remembered the saying his mother had drummed into him about "if you love something, let it go..." Tony knew he would let her be with MacAllister. In the meantime, he would try to focus on the galaxy program and do his best to numb his breaking heart.

"Go," he said. "I'll be here working. Don't worry about me." Jeannie turned to walk out of the door.

"You are sure this is what you wish, master?" She asked.

"Do it," he commanded softly, "before I change my mind."

Jeannie opened the door. When she saw him retreat up the stairs, she sighed softly and walked over to the table containing her bottle. Grabbing it, she blinked herself to Mike's house.


	6. Chapter 6

HOW DO YOU BEAT DÉJÀ VU, CHAPTER SIX

**A/N: Jeannie leaves Tony to take her bottle to Mike. Will Mike become her new master, or will she remain Tony's old genie? Mike reveals something profound in this chapter.**

**Please read and review.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jeannie stood in front of Mike's place, checking the address she'd found using her magic. The house was big and imposing...a little imposing for the place of a store manager, she was sure Major Nelson would say. But, then, he would always find something wrong to say about any other man in her life.

It was a five bedroom house, she guessed, with Grecian looking columns decorating a long porch out front. The shutters were an intense red color set against a white background. The border of the house was trimmed with golden statues of little angels: cherubs. His place didn't look like the type of home a conservative looking man like Michael MacAllister would live in. Jeannie blinked in a piece of paper with her future boyfriend's address on it.

"77 Burche Lane..." she said. "It looks correct."

She stared at a fountain on the neatly trimmed lawn with the red roses. The water tumbled over a statue of two doves intertwined, their big eyes looking toward the sky. Walking toward the back of the house, Jeannie saw a bird bath, complete with a tiny statue of Venus. In it, birds were flying to and fro, eating seeds and other scraps. The magic girl saw a garage which had an open red door much like Tony's. There was no car inside of it. Upon closer inspection, Jeannie saw that Mike didn't have a car, it seemed, and the clean cement floor in his garage looked as though he'd never had one. There were no oil spots or any of the familiar things she usually blinked out of Major Nelson's and sometimes Major Healey's garages.

She was about to go knock on the door when Mike came out the front. "Jeannie..." he said, somewhat at a loss for words. "How did you find the house? I never gave you my address, did I?"

Not wanting to tell him how she found out about where he lived, the magic maiden said, "You did, I think."

"Oh," he said. Pointing to his red door with the huge gold knocker on it, Mike invited, "come inside."

As they started to walk in, Jeannie asked, "This is your house?"

Closing the door behind her, Mike said, "No. It belongs to a family member. I suppose you noticed the fountains and everything."

"Yes," she said.

They both looked at the hallway leading to the living room. It had a couch which, in comparison to the outside, was a deep, maroon shade. The floors were a deep brown wood and they had been neatly polished. Again, Jeannie felt a sensation that no one had lived in the home for a very long time. Everything was new, just like something she would blink up for her master. There was a clock over a fireplace across from the couch. It was also gold, and the angels on either side of its huge face with Roman numerals looked like the ones outside. A table made of a lighter shade of wood was next to the couch. Jeannie placed her bottle on it. They both sat down on the sofa, looking at each other as if they both had some secrets to tell.

"Your relative's place is most interesting," she said after a few minutes. They saw that the hour was five o'clock.

"It's my sister's," Mike said. "And thanks." When he saw Jeannie's questioning stare, Mike responded, "I suppose I should explain its condition. My sister is an archaeologist. She travels all over the world, and when she does, she invites me to housesit. So, she's never in one of her houses long enough for it to have that lived in feel to it."

"You do not have to tell me anything," she said.

There was another pause. Mike got up and asked, "I'm forgetting my manners. Would you like something to drink?"

"Not unless you are getting something for yourself," Jeannie told him.

He went inside his kitchen to get them some refreshments. While Mike was gone, Jeannie thought about the significant change she would be making. She felt a moment of great uncertainty. It was true that she didn't want things to be the same with Major Tony Nelson, but was she truly ready for another master? Her eyes fell to the bottle on the table. Before she could decide what action to take, Mike came out with a silver tray. There were two glasses of a beverage that smelled like coffee and chocolate.

"Café Mocha," Mike said, handing her a glass. Jeannie drank some, nodding her approval. He joined her in a sip but then looked at her pensively.

"Jeannie, what is it?" he asked.

Still not sure if she should reveal herself, Jeannie lied, saying, "I do not know what you mean."

"Well, obviously, you're here for a reason," he prompted. She looked straight ahead, but Mike would not be deterred. He reached out his hand and took her fingers in his.

"Darling, you know I'm here for you," Mike tried to reassure her. "So tell me what's on your mind."

Even though she didn't look at it, Jeannie felt as though her bottle were nudging her. She turned and looked at the purple thing, then she turned around and faced Michael, her fingers up to her mouth. Tony's smiling face loomed in front of her eyes. The magic girl got up suddenly, going toward the window behind the couch.

Finally arriving at a decision, Jeannie said, "It was nothing." He raised a brow.

"Really?" he asked. "I don't think that's entirely true. I think you wish to tell me_ something_."

"I am afraid I do not understand," Jeannie responded. Mike's grey eyes found her blue ones, capturing them in a censuring stare.

"I'm wondering why you lied to me outside," he said in a neutral voice. "I never told you the address of this house. And it's not in the phone book."

The sensation Jeannie had felt earlier was creeping back. She didn't feel as though things were getting dangerous, but neither did she feel like Mike had told her everything. For some reason, her genie powers were telling her that the house she was in wasn't _real._

When Mike MacAllister continued staring at her, Jeannie actually shifted uncomfortably. Maybe, she decided, she shouldn't ask him to rescue her from Tony. The taller of the pair stood up suddenly and, looking down at her, picked up her bottle from the table.

Turning it, he commented casually, "What a pretty bottle. I haven't seen one of these in nearly two thousand years. You've done wonders, cloaking yourself from someone like me."

Jeannie's lovely jaw dropped as he said, "We no longer have to pretend, do we? If memory serves..." he paused to hold up her bottle for emphasis before saying his next words, "...you are a genie, right? You of all beings should know, oh beauteous one, that it takes one to know one."

Her face showed her fear. Before Mike could say his true intentions, Jeannie blinked. He stood frozen in place, holding her bottle in his long, thin fingers, his knowing stare looking right into her. She blinked again, materializing in his backyard.

Jeannie wasn't sure where to go next. She could go back to where Tony was, but she wasn't up for explanations right now. She could blink herself home to Baghdad, but she didn't want to run to Hadji or her parents for assistance, particularly since her genie radar wasn't alerting her that she was in trouble.

Her mind worked furiously to come up with a solution. Thirty seconds later, she thought, _Major Healey's place! I could ask __**him **__what to do! _

She folded her arms and blinked her eyes. Disappearing, Jeannie whisked herself toward Roger Healey's apartment.

XXXXXXXXX

Major Nelson ran through the figures for NASA once again and scribbled some notes, but try as he might, his mind just wouldn't focus. Project Galaxy didn't seem so important to him right now, but Jeannie was. He turned on his small black and white TV set, but as he turned the dial, the astronaut didn't see anything worth watching.

Turning off the set, Tony went downstairs toward the kitchen. Maybe a small snack would get his mind off of his argument he'd had with her.

He grabbed an apple out of the refrigerator and bit down into its sweetness. Anthony Nelson remembered the story his Aunt Jocelyn had told him about the Garden of Eden when he'd been a child. Tony smiled, shaking his head. Jeannie and the very first woman had a lot in common, he realized. She was like Eve, seducing him like she did. Her ability to do anything he wanted with the blink of her eyes reminded him of the temptress when she gave Adam the succulent fruit and, lost in her mystic eyes, the man had turned away from what had been right. Biting into the apple, Adam savored a second of bliss, the story went, and endured a lifetime of misery when the Lord found out what had happened. Like Adam, Major Nelson sunk deeper and deeper into the abyss that Jeannie had created.

But, unlike Adam, he didn't seem to care anymore. He knew only one thing...saw only one thought clearly in his mind.

He had to go to Mike MacAllister's place and get back the woman he loved.

XXXXXXXXX

Jeannie saw the familiar apartment building Major Healey lived in, and then realized something was wrong. Why had she materialized _outside _of his dwelling? That was not where she had thought about when she'd blinked. She started to fold her arms again and get the location straight when she felt a tugging, as though she were being yanked somewhere else.

Suddenly, Jeannie was back in Mike MacAllister's living room, and he was standing in front of her, smiling, as she sat on his couch.

"Neat," he praised, not looking frozen at all. Now, the magic girl was truly scared. Just who was this "man" who'd presented himself to her as a store manager?

"Who...who _are _you?" she asked, in a small voice.

Mike put her bottle back on the table as he gestured with his left hand. "That's a _very _interesting question," he said, "but I have a better one. Maybe you should be asking '_what_ am I'?"

"Wh—wh...?" She started stammering.

Jeannie knew that he didn't feel like another genie, or if he was, he was able to conceal it, like the Blue Djinn had when she'd first met him. But, if he wasn't a genie, what was he, and why hadn't she sensed him when they'd first met?

He materialized beside her and, a chuckle escaping his full lips, kissed her tenderly. Jeannie felt a sense of clarification just then, as she realized who Mike MacAllister truly was. Bounding up from the couch, she stood in front of him, her eyes damning him.

"You _lied _to me!" She shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

HOW DO YOU BEAT DÉJÀ VU,

CHAPTER SEVEN

**A/N: Just a quick note thanking my readers for their kind reviews. I'm borrowing a little from a famous tale, which I don't own, by the way. Another author's note appears at the end.**

**Please read and review, thanks very much!**

Previously: _Mike put her bottle back on the table as he gestured with his left hand. "That's a __very __interesting question," he said, "but I have a better one. Maybe you should be asking '__what__ am I'?"_

_"Wh—wh...?" She started stammering._

_Jeannie knew that he didn't feel like another genie, or if he was, he was able to conceal it, like the Blue Djinn had when she'd first met him. But, if he wasn't a genie, what was he, and why hadn't she sensed him when they'd first met?_

_He materialized beside her and, a chuckle escaping his full lips, kissed her tenderly. Jeannie felt a sense of clarification just then, as she realized who Mike MacAllister truly was. Bounding up from the couch, she stood in front of him, her eyes damning him._

_"You __**lied **__to me!" She shouted._

Mike was instantly contrite. He hated lying, especially to one as beautiful as the woman before him. Perhaps, he decided, she would respond to his generosity. Not only that, but not telling the truth had gotten him in trouble before, particularly with his mother. He wondered how Jeannie would respond when he found out that the house actually belonged to Aphrodite.

"You're right," he apologized. "I _did _fib. But I did it for a good reason, really!"

He reached out to touch her again as he had on the couch, but Jeannie blinked herself away. Mike followed her to the roof where she was.

"Come now, my sweet one," he cooed. "You would exhaust your powers long before I ever could."

"I do not understand you!" Jeannie shouted. She blinked herself to his garden. Mike materialized beside her.

"No, most beings don't," he said, sighing. "Very well, I will confess. You know that we often play at being mortals, do you not?"

"Yes," Jeannie responded.

"I've been Mike MacAllister, store manager before," Mike said simply. "I've also been others throughout the centuries."

Walking by the fountain, Jeannie considered her reply. She didn't want to upset a deity like Mike and risk his spewing his vengeance on her or her master.

"It should be easy for the God of Love," she replied.

Suddenly, Mike glowed with an unearthly white light. His clothes disappeared, revealing his Grecian attire, which consisted of cloth that was not quite white and not quite gold, but a blending of the two. It covered all of his majestic form, except for the left side of his well-defined, hairless chest. The hair on his head remained the same color, as did his eyes, but inside of the grey was a red fire that had not been there before. On his back was a golden pouch, and inside were arrows of two hues, gold and pewter, the latter actually being lead.

His voice dripping with contempt, Mike told her, "You figure you know all about it, do you? You wish to know what it's like being me? It's depressing, never having what you want most, watching while everyone else achieves his or her heart's desire, while I sit back and suffer!"

Jeannie couldn't help feeling sorry for Mike, aka Eros. "What is it that you want?" She asked, extremely interested in his answer.

He gave her a look that said, "duh" but responded, "I want what any being wants in the grand scheme of things: someone to love, throughout all eternity!"

Jeannie could relate. She'd often thought about, though she'd never tell her master, what would happen when Major Nelson got old and feeble. Could she live with that day when it came? What would she do when he finally died? As a rule, genies could live for centuries, not forever like a god could, but they could still exist for thousands of years. Jeannie knew that she would never find another human like Tony Nelson; she had looked, after all, even when she wasn't certain what or who she had been looking _for._ Mike (for Jeannie didn't really think of him as Cupid or Eros,) looked at her with sympathy and comprehension.

"I see that you have a similar problem," he said.

"Why did you not hit _him _with one of those?" She queried, pointing to his golden arrows.

"Major Nelson?" Cupid asked, shrugging. He changed back into his human guise (for it could be blinding to look upon him for too long, even for a genie,) and shrugged.

"Who says I didn't?" He asked, then he smirked at Jeannie, saying, "and let me tell you that hitting him with something is some of the hardest work I have ever done! I had to get one specially made for him, a size nine, in fact!"

Jeannie was confused. "I am afraid I do not understand," she said.

"You think that the game of golf, where you use different types of clubs, was invented by humans?" Mike asked her. "Not so, little genie. We were playing that on Mount Olympus untold centuries ago. The human cartoons and TV shows have gotten it all wrong. I've never used a hammer on a mortal in all of my eternal life! That would be too harsh. So, for the ones who are too tough to touch with an arrow, I use a golf club: Number One club increasing in strength up to Number Nine club, to affect the heart and loins of a human. Guess which one _he_ rated?"

"Oh, I see!" Jeannie cried. "You use different strengths for different types of people. If they are prone to fall in love, you only need a low number, and if they have trouble falling in love, you use a higher number!"

He smiled at her, saying, "Correct. For some reason, maybe sheer will and determination, Tony Nelson seemed nearly impenetrable. Then I found a sensitive spot, one where, if I used the strongest club, I could get in."

Jeannie wondered who her master truly loved. She still didn't believe that he loved her; he'd never said the words aloud, and she also knew that, even if he did care for her on some level, he would never marry her. His logical side wouldn't permit it. She didn't ask Eros to aid her, however. The god's eyes glowed a hotter red as he took her hands in his.

"Let's not talk about him anymore, shall we, when we can discuss the real reason for my visit to Cocoa Beach…" he began, taking her hands and massaging them. When she was aware of his ministrations, Jeannie tugged her hands away.

"Stop that!" She ordered, but then she looked apologetic when she caught his glare.

"You forget that in addition to being the son of Venus, I am also the spawn of Mars," he reminded her. When Jeannie looked as though she'd run away again, Eros said, "Please, let's not fight. You will like what I am about to tell you."

Jeannie knew already that she wouldn't like what Mike, or Cupid, had to say. She knew how fickle gods could be. They were worse than _she _was! Her eyes fell on the birds in his fountain as she was unsure of what to tell him. Her powers were useless against him, so what could she do?

"I know what you're thinking, at least in part," he said. "You wonder how you will escape my plans, eh? Truth is: you can't, as you well know."

The magic girl waited for more information. She could guess part of why he was here, but she didn't exactly know why he'd sought her in his guise as a store manager. She wasn't going to be in the dark for long when Cupid continued.

Flashing her a triumphant grin, he told her, "As I said, I think you will be elated when I tell you that I wish for you to be as I am: a Goddess."

Jeannie turned around at that. "What?" She asked, not wanting to believe him.

Cupid smirked, saying, "You see, a long time ago, I fell for a mortal woman, Psyche." He walked around his fountain, running his finger along its base as he told the tale.

"To say that my mother was not pleased was something of an understatement," he told Jeannie. "She is very jealous, you see. Through a series of misadventures, I fell for Psyche and my mother wanted to punish her, because other humans warmed to our story more than they wanted to worship my mother. So, she cursed her before I had a chance to undo the damage. Aphrodite sent her to serve in my father's temple for all eternity as a lower demon. While my father is allowed in man's world and on Mount Olympus, I am not allowed to travel to the lower depths where he reigns. If I venture there, I lose my power, and I would not be able to get back to where I dwell in the clouds."

Jeannie again understood. If she were parted forever from the man she loved, she would be searching for another that was her match, too, (not that she would be able to find anyone like that). But, she now had a serious problem: the man…or rather, god before her wanted her to be his. She had to discourage him, somehow.

"I appreciate that you wish to change me, but I do not wish to be changed," Jeannie protested.

Eros frowned, saying, "I know what you think. You believe Mother will interfere. But, she will not. Forget the man Anthony Nelson. I can give you more than he ever could! I _know _your pain, little genie. I saw you, quite recently, in fact. I saw you when he rescued you from your bottle; I saw all those times that you tried to get him to marry you and he rejected you. I heard your inner cries, and I am here to answer them."

He reached into his bag of arrows, withdrawing a golden one with a small number nine etched on the pointed part. Aiming it at her, he said, "It would be so easy, you know. One shot with this, and I could make you fall so in love with me that you would do anything I want."

Jeannie could argue with him, but she knew that would be a useless battle. She hesitated, but realizing the inevitable was about to happen, Jeannie closed her eyes. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes again.

"I cannot," he said, putting the arrow back into his bag. "That's what got me into trouble the first time. I was hit by one of my own arrows, and I fell in love with Psyche. It took centuries to come up with a potion to cure that. But I was disconsolate. When mother saw my distress, she agreed not to do anything about the next being I decided I wanted. She and father gave me a gift: to transform any maiden that I wanted for my bride into a demi Goddess."

When Jeannie still didn't look convinced, Cupid said, "With your magicks, you are half there already! You would never know sickness, or death. You would be free! No more bending hand and knee with your magic; no more kow towing to different masters! You would be worshipped, cherished, loved! You could even be here on Earth with me as Mike MacAllister, if that's what you want."

Jeannie thought about what he said. It was tempting, being someone who everyone worshipped, having powers she'd only imagined. But then, she thought about her master. Who would love him with all of her heart when she was gone? How would he survive without her?

"But, who'd take care of Major Nelson?" She asked.

Cupid frowned. It was not in his nature once he'd seized upon something or someone to give up easily. He'd done his job too well. Jeannie was totally in love with Anthony Nelson, and he, though he didn't want to admit it, was totally in love with her. Eros supposed it was his heritage that made him stubborn and tenacious. Bowing his head and then looking at the magic maiden, he nodded slowly.

"You're right, of course," he said. When Jeannie smiled, Eros peered at her, asking, "You are sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," Jeannie said simply. Before they said anything more, both heard strong knocking at his front door.

"You're boyfriend is here," Cupid pronounced. Jeannie wondered how Major Nelson would have located his address without magic, but she said nothing.

"I arranged for him to find me," the God of Love responded. "If I could not have you, I wanted to fix things so that he would have you, although…" he paused to stroke her cheek, "I do think you're getting the short end of the deal, so to speak. I suppose I should welcome him."

The god walked to the front, leaving Jeannie in the garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In front, Tony banged on the red colored door. "All right, MacAllister!" Tony shouted. "I want to talk to you about Jeannie!"

"Is that your usual practice, pounding on other people's doors?" the blond asked, raising a brow. Tony relaxed a little. He had let his possessiveness take a front seat instead of his logic.

Both regarded each other for a moment, then Mike said with a touch of disdain, "She wants you, if that can be believed."

Major Nelson asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mike said in a low voice, "That although she wants you, I don't think she is clear on who the best one is for her." Before Major Nelson could react, he continued, saying, "Still, I promised that I would welcome you, and I've never gone back on my word."

Tony was glad that MacAllister could be sensible about things. He went inside the door Mike opened and saw her on the couch.

"Master!" Jeannie cried. Tony stroked her back as she kissed him.

"Jeannie, do you want to go with me, or do you want to stay here?" he asked, seeing her bottle by the sofa.

"I wish to go with you, master!" Jeannie said without hesitation. "But, he is not as weak as you might think." Tony's eyes found Mike's. The latter wore an unreadable expression.

Jeannie grabbed her bottle and said, "Thanks again for everything, but I want Major Nelson."

Tony looked at Mike and said, "You heard her, lover boy. Thanks for looking after her, but she's mine, and it's over!" He looked back at Jeannie.

"Let's go," Major Nelson said. Together, they walked out, smiling, toward Tony's car.

As he started to pull off, he asked her, "So what did you and MacAllister talk about?"

Jeannie waved him off, saying, "Oh, it was nothing. I'm just glad to be back with you, master."

"And I'm glad I'm with you," Tony said, reversing out of Mike's driveway.

Presently, they reached Tony's house. Jeannie told him, "I will prepare a banquet for you: all of your favorite dishes, to celebrate!"

"Blink in the best tablecloth," he requested. "I have something to tell you."

Jeannie went toward the kitchen, saying, "Instantly, master." She blinked in the tablecloth and went inside to make dinner.

Tony sank down on his couch, reading the paper. He could hardly believe his good luck that he didn't have to fight Mike MacAllister for Jeannie. It was much better to just take his genie back and take steps so that she'd never leave him.

After all, he decided, he was the best man for her. It was time that she was reminded of that.

**A/N: Da…da…dummm…..Wondering just who Jeannie's husband will be? I'm not giving anything away, except to say the famous words: tune in next time; same time, same channel.**


	8. Chapter 8

HOW DO YOU BEAT DÉJÀ VU

CHAPTER EIGHT (DRAFT THREE)

**A/N: This story goes seriously AU from this point; and, an important new guest makes an appearance. Have a great and Happy Holiday season. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the guest's character or any other publicly recognizable characters, and I'm not lining my X'Mas stocking with any financial pay to write this story. (Honest.) This is still a labor of fun, not profit.**

_Previously: "Blink in the best tablecloth," he requested. "I have something to tell you."_

_Jeannie went toward the kitchen, saying, "Instantly, master." She blinked in the tablecloth and went inside to make dinner._

_Tony sank down on his couch, reading the paper. He could hardly believe his good luck that he didn't have to fight Mike MacAllister for Jeannie. It was much better to just take his genie back and take steps so that she'd never leave him._

_After all, he decided, he was the best man for her. It was time that she was reminded of that._

As Tony waited for Jeannie to serve the dinner she'd prepared, he could smell the appetizing dishes coming from the kitchen and he tried to relax. But try as he might, he was worried inexplicably about his influence over her, and Project Galaxy. His thoughts were on the fact that although he did love her, how wasn't certain how he'd handle things with her.

He thought he would remind her that she had no right seeking the attention of any man but him. Tony knew she would more likely agree, but something was gnawing at his insides about Mike MacAllister. Oh, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he was beginning to realize that the other man had given up the game of tug-of-war for the hand of Jeannie too easily.

Those who gave up so quickly often retaliated when they got ready to reveal their aces.

Or, he thought, maybe he was just being paranoid. Jeannie _did _go with him, thereby declaring Tony the winner. So, why did he feel so tense?

The phone rang, and Tony raced to his coffee table to grab it before Jeannie could.

"Hello?" he asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the base, Doctor Alfred Bellows sat back in his chair, saying in a low voice, "Major Nelson, I need to talk to you about Project Galaxy. Are you alone?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tony answered him, "Yes, sir." Seconds later, Jeannie came out of the kitchen telling him that dinner would be ready in a little while.

"Major Nelson!" Doctor Bellow's agitated voice cried, "who was that?"

"Just my housekeeper," Tony replied.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Doctor Bellows snapped, "I thought you told me that you were alone! I need to speak to you privately, as this requires the utmost secrecy! Go somewhere that you can be alone, Major!"

"Yes, sir," Tony said. Jeannie came out of the kitchen again, wiping her hands on her apron.

Placing his hand over the receiver, Tony requested, "Jeannie, would you go into your bottle for a few minutes?"

"But Master," Jeannie reminded him, "what about your sup—"

"Now," he ordered, his soft voice brooking no opposition. At her slightly disappointed look, he added, "I'll look after dinner."

"Very well, Master," she said.

Tony nodded curtly. When he saw the last of her pink smoke vanish into the bottle a second later, he corked it and went upstairs to take the call.

Taking the receiver off of the phone upstairs, Major Nelson said, "Okay, sir. We're completely alone. Go ahead."

XXXXXXXXXXX

In his office, Doctor Bellows told Tony, "Major Nelson, you're presence is requested at NASA right away. They're gonna launch the Project Galaxy rocket now."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tony gripped the receiver, saying, "But I thought that was supposed to be launched in two or more weeks!"

"The launch date was moved up. I must say, your reaction isn't something I expected. For someone who wanted to be on this project, you don't seem very enthusiastic," Doctor Bellows' voice replied.

Major Nelson thought about the magic girl in the bottle. He knew Jeannie's mood swings, and how she would feel about him leaving her to go on the project. But, NASA had spent considerable time and money on this, and he _was _excited about going. Jeannie wouldn't like this, but hadn't he left for important things before and after making it up to her, hadn't they both been all right?

"Major!" Doctor Bellow's voice cried. "Major, are you there?"

"Yes, Doctor Bellows," Tony said, feeling overwhelming guilt, but telling himself that things would work out. "It's just that this is so unexpected."

Doctor Bellow's calm tenor came over the line. "Yes, isn't it? Why, we might go down in history before the Cosmonauts."

Tony was thinking about another big chance to explore the mysteries space had to offer. He knew the information NASA brought back from the manned space capsule would aid future explorations into uncharted places. He knew that no matter what, she _would_ wait for him.

"Doctor," Tony asked, "who will be with me on this mission? Major Healey?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

On the other end of the line, Doctor Bellows said, "Not this time. Major Healey is due in Connecticut at a lecture. Captain Charles Elwood will be with you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tony frowned. He knew about the junior officer and his expertise concerning missions in deep space. "But sir, Captain Elwood hasn't had a lot of field experience. He's sat more behind a desk rather than inside of a capsule."

Doctor Bellows' voice was loud and clear. "I am well aware of that, Major," he said, projecting confidence over the phone. "That's why I want you to give him a helping hand on this, along with Major Stevens. Between the two of you, you'll be able to guide Captain Elwood through his first space mission."

"But sir..." Tony protested.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Doctor Bellows leaned back in his chair and said, "Now, look, Major: I understand your reservations, but it isn't as though this mission is going to Mars. General Peterson wants you to head this one up; and he wants you to be a sort of advisor to Major Elwood as much as you can. Any extra data you'll need for this undertaking will be sent to you by special courier tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was agitated. "Tonight? But I...

"The officers will be there in ten minutes. Be ready, Major. And, _don__'__t _let me down!" Doctor Bellows voice ordered; then he hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tony hung up the phone and ran downstairs to talk to Jeannie. Opening the top on the bottle, Tony projected happiness despite his nervousness.

"Okay, Jeannie, come on out," he commanded. He saw the pink smoke with sparkly gold scattered throughout it. The magic girl must be _very_happy, he decided.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jeannie clapped her hands and asked, "So, Master, are you ready to eat?"

Major Nelson responded, "Well, uh, Jeannie…".

Jubilant at the way things were resolved, Jeannie said, "All of your favorite dishes are ready!" She blinked and the table was instantly set. There were long, white candles with silver holders and the finest china was atop beautifully arranged lace place settings. Tony lifted one of the forks made from genuine pieces of silver and put it down, looking at her.

"Very nice," he said. "You certainly went through a lot of trouble."

"It is from the Sultan's palace," she replied. "He was quite fond of me. He told me that I could borrow his silver if I ever needed it, and since this occasion is special, I thought now was a great time!"

"Jeannie…" Tony said. "I...".

Jeannie blinked in a sea green gown trimmed in gold waves at its bottom. The top portion was sleeveless, and her hair was up but with softly curling strands that framed her face. Major Nelson looked down and saw that he wore a tuxedo.

"Do you mind, Master?" Jeannie queried with hope in her blue eyes. "I wanted to truly celebrate that we are together, and there is nothing coming between us this time!"

"Jeannie," he tried again. But she was too happy.

"Do you like my new dress, Master?" the excited girl asked, totally oblivious to Tony's hesitation. "I thought about wearing a pink gown, but I wear pink all the time, and I want to wear this one! Or would you prefer…?" Jeannie blinked again and was clothed in a gown of sparkling white with longer sleeves. This time, her hair was hanging down. Tony inwardly groaned. She was not making this easy.

"Jeannie, your dress is lovely, but there's something I must tell you," Tony said.

Jeannie fused with her sleeves as she asked, "What was that, Master?"

The ringing doorbell intruded into his conversation. Tony inwardly swore and whispered, "Back…".

"…in the bottle!" Jeannie finished for him, crossing her arms. Without being told, she blinked him into his uniform, swearing in a language he was glad he didn't know. As her smoke disappeared, Tony went to the door and opened it, but not with any of the excitement he'd felt earlier. All he felt now was a premonition that he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

He swallowed, then pulled himself together as he said, "Guys…".

"Major…" one of two guys wearing black coats with official insignias said, his tone teasing (or was it mocking). "Welcome to destiny."

As he locked the door, Tony stole one last look at the house before getting into the car. He knew he'd backed out of probably his most important talk with his Jeannie. He'd taken the coward's way out as he always did whenever he needed to lay his true feelings on the line, but it was better this way, he told himself. He could go up there, where his thoughts could be his own, and plan out what to say. And, when he returned, he'd get things right. He allowed a smile to ghost across his lips as he became more confident of his success.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the guys from NASA drove off, inside Major Nelson's house was a slim column of blue smoke. It grew into an angry cloud; then, it took on solid form as it disappeared.

The Blue Djinn materialized in the house of the infidel who had defeated him, and he was _not _happy.


	9. Chapter 9

HOW DO YOU BEAT DÉJÀ VU

CHAPTER NINE

**A/N: The AU gets more perverted as Jeannie comes face-to-face with her worst nightmare, and Tony goes AWOL.**

_Previously: While the guys from NASA drove off, inside Major Nelson's house was a slim column of blue smoke. It grew into an angry cloud; then, it took on solid form as it disappeared._

_The Blue Djinn materialized in the house of the infidel who had defeated him, and he was not happy._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Major Nelson suited up as soon as he arrived at NASA, ready to meet the top brass and Captain Elwood. He was putting on his helmet and waiting for the van to be taken to the launch site when Doctor Bellows, General Peterson, and an equally suited Elwood approached along with two sergeants. Tony could feel the rambling in his stomach. The butterflies he'd had earlier changed into full-fledged flying saucers—the kinds that fire on helpless victims on the ground.

General Peterson noticed Major Nelson's tense looking face and he said, "Tony, you're not nervous, are you?"

Major Nelson removed his helmet and admitted, "A little, Sir. It is in a section of space we haven't explored before."

Doctor Bellows told him, "Major Nelson, as I said before, you have nothing to worry about! The finest minds made the calculations so that you won't be near any black holes, or any phenomena that could disrupt the capsule. Since it's a short distance that you'll be travelling, there shouldn't be any errors."

_But suppose there are? _Major Nelson thought as he said, "Yessir."

"I understand how you both feel Tony…Charles. But you're the ones scheduled to go, and I'm under orders to deliver you both and Major Stevens," General Peterson said. "I'm gonna be rooting for you while you're up there. Believe me, we _all _will."

"Thanks, General," Elwood said, his deeper New York accent sounding.

"Where is Major Stevens?" Tony inquired.

When Doctor Bellows said he was on board the rocket already, Captain Elwood said, "Well, we better get a move on or we'll be late, big time!"

Major Nelson thought about his dream; his face turning stark white as he asked, "What did you say?"

Elwood was being escorted by the sergeants into the van which pulled up. "I _said_, 'let's step on it, or they'll be hell to pay!'" He shouted. Both officers saluted General Peterson and Doctor Bellows. The superior officers returned the hand signals; then, both space men got inside.

When the astronauts were seated, the junior officers pulled off toward the launch pad. Though the rocket loomed closer, all Tony saw was the events in his dream with startling clarity.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the Blue Djinn was searching for both the mortal who had gotten the better of him and the girl who consumed his thoughts for all of his days since he'd turned Jeannie into the genie meant to be his bride. He'd known she was near as soon as he'd arrived. It was this way between genies-they could sense each other. She had gotten quite clever at hiding herself from him, he thought, which would make revenge all the sweeter when he found her.

He knew, however, that this time his vengeance would be bittersweet. He was not meant for her in the end. Unfortunately, that had been the arrangement that had been made when he'd been freed from his bottle when Hadji had tossed him back in there. Normally, he still would have honored the oath he'd made to himself and killed whoever opened his bottle on sight, but even _he_ recognized the power emanating from the being. He was not foolish enough to risk the stranger ending his life; so thusly, he would do what the stranger willed.

Of course, that did not mean that he could not make his errant former bride-to-be suffer just a little. His lips curled up in a smile (which on him looked more like a grimace,) when he saw her bottle on the strange looking item at last.

_So, thou thought thou couldst hide her from me, did thee? Thou art a stupid fool! _He thought about the one she had called "Master" much to the Djinn's chagrin. _He _was the one she should have paid tribute to! The Blue Djinn picked up the bottle, its little frame enclosed by his big hands.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Inside, Jeannie was still fuming until she heard a laugh. It was a laugh she'd not heard for at least nine months, but it was a sound she would never forget.

_The Blue Djinn! _She thought with absolute terror.

Suddenly, before she could escape, the opening at the top of her bottle grew dark. Jeannie blinked on her candles in their urns, listening for the sounds of him; wondering where he'd strike next.

"Now, my errant one, thou art going to thy true Master!" the Djinn shouted. She felt the bottle shake as he carried it.

"No, do not do this!" Jeannie shouted, pounding on the bottle, the glass and jewels therein shaking with her fists. She scooted over to the other end of her sofa and cried, her mind reaching out to her Master, _Master! HELP! Do something!_

Moments later, the Blue Djinn disappeared with his precious prisoner.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony rode the long elevator trip up to the capsule, his mind struggling to focus on the mission at hand.

"Boy, you are one preoccupied dude!" Captain Elwood commented, his brown eyes darting back and forth, trying to see all he could from under his helmet.

When Major Nelson turned his helmet to look at the officer, Elwood amended, "Sorry, sir!" He saluted Tony as best as he could. Tony turned his helmet back and regarded the rocket and its capsule.

As he did, his ears heard a terrified scream, and then a, _Master! HELP! Do something!_

"Jeannie?" Major Nelson yelled. Elwood caught his exclamation on his communicator.

"Jeannie, huh?" he asked. "Should have known it was about a girl. My wife's name's Beverly. I wouldn't worry, sir, we'll be having dinner with them before you know it."

Tony grimaced toward his fellow officer. He couldn't take more of Elwood's blasé attitude concerning things. Major Nelson tried to reach out with his mind, concentrating as Jeannie had told him he could, whenever he needed her.

But instead of her mental reassuring tone, he encountered nothing but silence. Tony was starting to panic. Had he done something wrong? Where was she? Why hadn't she responded?

"Stop the launch!" He suddenly exclaimed. When Elwood's helmet turned to stare at him, Tony said, "I just _know _our calculations are off! We need to get Major Stephens and rethink the launch date!"

Although he knew what Elwood's response would be, Tony hoped in vain that somehow, time could stand still until he could find out why Jeannie wasn't answering his mental cry.

"Oh, sure, sir, we'll just telephone LBJ at the White House, to say nothing of our fellow superiors down there, and stop things right away!" Elwood teased, thinking his superior officer was joking. "I'm afraid that I left my rotary downstairs."

Tony didn't say anything more until they reached the capsule. He lowered himself down into the cockpit, sliding in his chair on the left side of Major Stephens. "Sir," he said, "we need to abort! I was going over the mathematical equations, and I think we made a mistake."

Major D. Stephens, a sensible man by nature, turned his helmet toward both Nelson and Elwood. His frosty blue eyes scanned his fellow major, and then he said with a Southern timbre, "Ah'll call the General."

Stephens picked up the communicator, saying with quiet authority, "Put me through to General Peterson. Tell him this is a Code Yellow…Yes, ah'll accept full authority."

Both officers waited while Major Stephens talked. "Understood," he said. "Thank you, sir. Bye." He regarded Tony with an almost sympathetic look.

"Sorry, Major. They seem to feel that their quadruple checking of the systems is sufficient. In addition, they said that although the launch is two weeks early, the time spent on the project as a whole was way too long. The superiors want this bird to fly, and ah quite agree with them," he said. "So, prepare for departure."

"But, sir…" Tony protested.

"We'll check all systems both before departure, and at the space station up there," he assured the major. "Things'll work out. Ah'm sure it's something minor."

"But…" Tony responded.

Major Stephens signaled a cut off gesture with his right hand.

Major Nelson heard the countdown and he could feel sweat trickling off of his brow.

_Ten…Nine…Eight…._the numbers got lower, while Tony's pressure rose higher. He hoped that whatever was causing Jeannie not to respond that she would be able to get out of her situation without him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the clouds, amongst the heavens, there was a golden road. This led to a magnificent white and gold palace with three towers, and Grecian columns. The edifice had a brilliantly shining door with the designs resembling hieroglyphics of the gods and goddesses of the Greek civilization.

Beyond the doors, in the most sacred chamber, was a settee of spun gold. Sitting on it, a figure draped in white cloth reached out to a golden bowl containing some of the most succulent grapes of the darkest purple.

The Being put some fruit into its mouth and chewed slowly, the bow shaped lips grinning in triumph. Soon, if things progressed smoothly, Major Anthony Nelson and his Jeannie would be torn apart.

_Forever._


	10. Chapter 10

HOW DO YOU BEAT DÉJÀ VU

CHAPTER TEN

**A/N: Who could be the One who is controlling things, and what does this being want from Jeannie and Tony (other than for them to be apart)?**

**BTW: In this universe, which is an alternate one, Ares is the God of War (his other name being Mars.) He is married to a very special deity, because I can, and because it fits where I desired to go in this story. Again, this portion is more dramatic than comedic. Just informing you, dear reader.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Your words are like pennies from Heaven, and I welcome your comments.**

_**Previously: The Being put some fruit into its mouth and chewed slowly, the bow shaped lips grinning in triumph. Soon, if things progressed smoothly, Major Anthony Nelson and his Jeannie would be torn apart.**_

_**Forever.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Blue Djinn materialized at the temple in the clouds, holding the bottle in front of him like a trophy. He stood before the one who commanded him, never once breaking his arrogant stance.

"So, you have brought me the maid," the Celestial Commander of him confirmed. "I trust you did not have too much difficulty…".

The male genie shook his head, saying, "None whatsoever. But _I_ wish to keep her, Master of All! She hath betrayed me, she hath been with another—a _mortal _serpent who also hath betrayed me!"

The Being's eyes grew cold. "Hold your tongue!" the One who commanded the Djinn ordered. The cerulean skinned magic man obeyed, though he seethed as his dark eyes found the Other's lighter ones.

"First, we must take care of Major Nelson," the One said, his/her long fingers stroking his/her cheek as options were considered. The gracious yet deadly hand was extending, its long fingers opening to receive Jeannie's bottle.

The Blue Djinn reluctantly handed the purple bottle to his Master's outstretched palm. As soon as the beautiful magic container was gripped, Jeannie heard a voice saying softly, "I mean you no harm, little genie. Come out of your prison, now."

Although the last word had been spoken in almost a whisper, the voice that had spoken it was clearly authoritative, brooking no argument whatsoever. Jeannie's usual pink smoke which exited the bottle was yellow this time, her fear palpable.

Jeannie saw the Blue Djinn. She looked at the room she was in, and at the One. _"You _freed me?" She asked it. "I don't understand."

Shrinking back from the one who'd turned her into a genie, the magic maiden asked the Being, "What is it that you want from me?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Major Nelson and his fellow astronauts waited as their capsule circled on its 72 hour long voyage to the space station. They heard General Peterson's voice as they continued on their journey.

Major Stephens inputted their destination, telling both of his fellow officers, "Well, that's it. Now it's up to Mothah Nature and NASA to get us to the _Starblazer _station out there." He took a sleeping pill and settled down in his chair. Responding to General Peterson's communication, Major Stephens felt the hand of Morpheus overtake him and he settled down for a long sleep.

Captain Elwood could feel the excitement gripping him from the roots of his very short red hair beneath his helmet to his long feet tucked away in his space boots.

As he took his sleeping tablet he told Major Nelson, "After months of planning, it looks like all the hard work on Project Galaxy paid off. I can't wait to analyze the data at the '_blazer._" Soon, the sounds of Captain Elwood's snoring could be heard over the communicator.

Tony was glad for the time to be alone. He knew that the others would wake upon entering the station's orbit—about 60 hours from the current time, give or take. As he cross checked the systems in the capsule the trio of astronauts were in, a smile lit his lips. Now, he could concentrate on Jeannie without any distractions. He checked the coordinates, memorizing the capsule's current location so that he could tell her.

He remembered what she'd told him: that he could think about her, and she would respond. Tony closed his eyes, and cleared his mind of all other thoughts. Presently, thinking about the girl who had captured his heart, Major Nelson mentally voiced the overriding question he had, _are you all right? _

Several moments passed; then, haltingly, _yes, I am well. Why are you __**bothering**__ me?_

Tony was relieved that he finally heard his genie. But he didn't understand her attitude. She sounded as if she was angry with him, for some reason. He wondered what he'd done to make her feel that way. Did her irate tone have something to do with MacAllister taking her away again, perhaps? Not likely, Tony conjectured. MacAllister had let her go. She would have no reason to be back with him…except, she might have been angry at Tony's abrupt departure. That _must _be the case.

If that were true, though, Major Nelson wondered why she'd called for help. Was it a trick to get him to come back early? It wouldn't be the first time, he realized, remembering how she'd zapped him to the island he'd found her on for their one year anniversary without so much as a by-your-leave and how she'd turned him into a fish, a goat, and other animals. She was putting him in jail, turning his girlfriends into animals, and generally ruining his life!

She was _always _tricking him! Major Nelson's initial worry was replaced by anger and frustration. This time, she wouldn't be getting away with any of her plans.

He thought back, a little harshly, _You almost got away with it! Whatever you're planning won't work, young lady. If I'm __**bothering**__ you, you can just stay in your bottle! We can talk when I get back, and not before!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the Being's holy place, Jeannie felt him withdraw. Her silent tears ran down her face. She hated what the stranger had made her do! Jeannie abhorred being instructed via the bottle to tell her old Master that she didn't want his help; that in fact, she was _inconvenienced_ by his presence.

"Oh, please…" she pleaded to the One who had both her and the Djinn under its control, "let me tell him what is wrong! Let me tell him how much I _love_ him!"

"And have him risk Heaven and Earth to bring you back to his side?" The Being said, shaking its head. "I think not!"

"I promise I will do whatever you, and the Djinn, wish me to…if only you will let me say 'goodbye' to him!" Jeannie cried. "I am sorry for upsetting you!"

The Being considered, but shook its head again.

"Master," the Djinn suggested, "let me show him what true enslavement _really _is! I will enjoy changing that one into that which we are!" His eyes contained true malice.

The Being thought about that, and how it might be amusing to have Major Nelson at someone's beck and call as a genie…maybe that Roger Healey person. _His_ greediness would provide a great show if he controlled Anthony Nelson.

"It would be fun at that!" the One concluded, wickedly smiling. "Make it so!"

Jeannie yelled, "No! No, _please,_ do not do this! I will never see him again, if only you and the Djinn will let him go free!"

"It is a trick!" the Blue Djinn snapped. "She hath tricked me before, my Master. Do not let her trick you!" Regarding Jeannie with loathing and disgust, he said, "I would not soil myself with thee as a wife now! But I wouldst also not be disgraced by your marrying _the infidel! _It will take mere moments to confine him in a bottle and show him captivity!"

When the Blue Djinn was about to invoke the magics that would transform Tony Nelson into a genie, the Being held up its hand. The male genie said nothing, but he crossed his arms and muttered to himself.

Jeannie breathed a sigh of relief. Her old Master was safe!

At that moment, the One felt a temporary moment of indecision. Had he/she bitten off more than he/she could chew, as the mortals often said? In response, a voice sounded from one end of the Great Hall to the other.

"Mother!" cried a familiar male baritone. "What in the name of Mount Olympus is going _on?"_ Cupid came into the room, followed by his father, Ares.

The Being, known as Aphrodite to some, and Venus to others, stared at her son and husband. She was hoping that they would not interfere until Major Anthony Nelson was either permanently transformed or out of the way with another mortal woman. But, as always, they seemed to intrude whenever she was about to enact one of her schemes! Not since Medusa had she beenable to have the fun she craved.

Aphrodite's pink, bow shaped lips curled into a seductive pout. "Hmmph!" She cried, totally miffed that she'd been discovered.

Ares looked upon his wife, still lovely with her curling honey blonde tresses, the ringlets resting atop her head and surrounding her cherubic face and her shoulders. Like their only child, Eros, she wore the white toga, the top portion of it to one side—her right one-the gold trim emphasizing her ample cleavage and her shapely hips. It was easy to see which parent Eros resembled with his blond hair and grey eyes.

The God of War, sometimes referred to as Mars, was himself very lean and also fit with a muscular chest encased in red and grey armor, his slightly hairy torso exposed on his left side. His hair was dark, as black as midnight, and his eyes were a vibrant red, with the flames of fighting and the lust for destruction in them.

"Yes, wife…" Ares asked in a surprisingly deep, harmonious voice. "What mischief are you up to?" When Aphrodite didn't answer, but instead looked away like a child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar, Ares said, "it seems that I chose the right time to visit our son."

It was then that Eros saw the two genies. "Why is my genie here?" He asked. "And"—he indicated the Blue Djinn—"what is _he _doing here?"

Aphrodite looked at her son, saying, "They are both here at my design. I did this for you, my child!" It was then that Cupid had a sneaking suspicion why Jeannie and the Djinn had been summoned.

After scrutinizing his Mother, he put his head in his hands, telling her, "Tell me you haven't been mucking about in my affairs _again!_ You swore, Mother, that you would not interfere this time!"

Aphrodite protested, "I am aware of that, my son, but I want you to be happy!" She floated over to genie, saying, "This one who you have chosen, this one you offered your greatest gift to, treated you like _garbage! _I saw the whole thing: she _rejected _you!"

"By _choice_!" Eros argued, pausing to tell both magic genies in a low voice, "I must apologize. Father isn't like this at all." Behind him, his father smirked.

Aphrodite addressed the Blue Djinn suddenly. "I _am _sorry you have to contend with such a fickle genie!" She said. "I will compensate you somehow for the trouble I made in involving you in my affairs. In the meantime...". She waved her hand and the Djinn disappeared.

"Now, then," she asked her son, "where were we?" After a moment, Aphrodite said, "Ahh, yes! Talking about your genie, and the errant mortal who dared to fall in love with her."

Eros replied, "By my hand! He loves her, this I know. My arrows and clubs never fail. And she chose that mortal, though Heaven only knows why! I do not pretend to understand it, but I respect it."

His grey eyes grew brighter, the flames therein igniting as he told his Mother, "when I let her go, I did it with a clear conscience. She would never be happy with me if she were forced upon me!" His grey eyes found his father, who was listening to both sides.

"Father," Cupid implored him, "_do_ something!" After some reflection, Ares shook his head.

"I cannot," he said, his voice apologetic. "I am sorry, my son, and"— he looked at Jeannie, asking, -"Jeannie, was it?" At her nod, Ares continued, telling her, "My wife has set certain things in motion that must be carried out to their ultimate conclusion. I cannot interfere." His eyes raked over Aphrodite with appreciation as he remembered why he married her centuries before.

"Bloodthirsty little minx," he whispered, the flames in his orbs growing brighter with lust. A moment later, Ares cleared his throat while Aphrodite smiled.

He looked at his only son, saying, "However, there is something you and the fair maiden can do. If you agree, then things will be in balance once again."

It was then that Eros looked at Jeannie with sorrow in his eyes. He said to her, "Jeannie, there is only one solution that will prevent Mother's magic from hurting your precious mortal."

Jeannie asked, "And, what is that?"

Looking daggers at his mother, and then back at Jeannie, Cupid got down on one knee., "I think I know," he told her softly. "Mother will not be appeased unless…". He swallowed, then said, "Change your destiny. Marry me."

Aphrodite smiled, completely satisfied with the way things were going. "You see?" She whispered to her husband. "And you thought this would turn out wrong."

Ares whispered back, "Be careful, my wife, that your overprotectiveness towards our offspring doesn't explode in your face." He looked at Eros, who wore a disapproving look toward his mother, and declared, "the sapling is falling further from the tree than you realize." But Aphrodite would not be deterred.

Shrugging, she said to Jeannie, "it is your choice. Either you make my son happy by giving him what he desires, or you and your mortal can be miserable in eternal servitude to the Masters I appoint as their genies. Are you willing to make the sacrifice, little genie?"

Jeannie thought about her options, and the two futures concerning her old Master that lay before her: she could either the take away everything he ever loved and thus enslave him, or she would let him go, to be happy as a mortal; to meet someone else, perhaps another dark haired witch like Melissa.

Looking at Cupid, she said softly, "I choose Major Nelson's happiness above my own. I will marry you."


End file.
